Hi-5 USA Series 1, Episode 6 (Jungle animals)
Jungle animals is the sixth episode from Hi-5 USA Series 1. Segments *JENN and Chats pretend to be meerkats. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 42 (Animals). *KARLA pretends to be a scary lion with a funny roar. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 42 (Animals). *Monkey CURTIS dances the rain dance along with his monkey friends (Jenn, Kimee and Shaun). Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 2 (Water). *KARLA sings about the elephant's trunk. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 11 (Jungle animals). *SHAUN shows us different kind of jungle cats. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 11 (Jungle animals). *KARLA swings on a vine. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 11 (Jungle animals). *SHARING STORIES: Jenn tells us a story about a frog (Curtis) that can't jump, his dad (Shaun) gets worried, but a cricket (Kimee) and a kangaroo (Karla) help Curtis to jump. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 6 (Mind and body). Absent: KIMEE. Gallery Jenn USA S1 E6.png Karla USA S1 E6 1.png Curtis USA S1 E6.png Karla USA S1 E6 2.png Shaun USA S1 E6.png Karla USA S1 E6 3.png Sharing Stories USA S1 E6.png Trivia *This is the first episode to feature Jenn reading a sharing story. Songlets ; Word play I'm a little meerkat, I'm only very small But I'm really rather playful, I can curl up in a ball I can hurry here and there and scurry up a tree Look after my meerkat friends and they look after me. I'm a little meerkat, I'm only very small But I'm really rather playful, I can curl up in a ball I can hurry here and there and scurry up a tree Look after my meerkat friends and they look after me. ; Body move #01 I'm a lion, see my mane I can prowl around and swish my tail I can show my teeth and roll my head But I'd rather roar instead. I'm a lion, see my mane I can prowl around and swish my tail I can show my teeth and roll my head But I'd rather roar instead. ; Making music The sky is grey, it's raining The thunder is rumbling The storm is on it's way Clap goes the thunder Hold hands together And dance the rain this way. The sky is grey, it's raining The thunder is rumbling A storm is on the way Clap goes the thunder Hold hands together And dance the rain this way. The sky is grey, it's raining The thunder is rumbling The storm is on it's way Clap goes the thunder Hold hands together And dance the rain this way. ; Body move #02 An elephant's trunk is like a nose And it reaches all the way down to his toes It smells things right across the land And it picks things up just like a hand. ; Shapes in space I'm a cool, cool cat with a smooth, smooth walk I can swing my tail, I'm a cat that can talk A sleek black fur from head to toe And when I purr it's smooth and slow. It's a cool, cool cat with a smooth, smooth walk It can swing its tail, it's a cat that can talk A leopard with spots from head to toe And when it purrs it's smooth and slow. ; Body move #03 I wanna swing through the jungle I wanna leap from vine to vine I wanna reach out and grab one And have a swinging time. I wanna swing through the jungle I wanna leap from vine to vine I wanna reach out and grab one And have a swinging time. ; Sharing stories I jump, jump, jump In this swamp, swamp, swamp Then I hop, hop, hop Till I stop, stop, stop. We jump, jump, jump Off this stomp, stomp, stomp Then we hop, hop, hop Till we stop, stop, stop. I jump, jump, jump In this swamp, swamp, swamp Then I hop, hop, hop Till I stop, stop, stop. We jump, jump, jump In this swamp, swamp, swamp Then we hop, hop, hop Till we stop, stop, stop.Category:Episodes that Kimee is absent Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Jenn read a sharing story Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about jungle Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about meerkats Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about monkeys Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about swinging Category:Ep about vines Category:Ep about frogs Category:Ep about crickets Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about jumping Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about hopping Category:Ep about learning & lessons